


Ectasy of the Heart

by thirstagram



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate AU - modern, Fluff, He's fine I promise, M/M, Pining, Porn With Plot, Top Yuri, Vampire Biting, Vampire!Yuri, Yuri Constantly Aroused, byleth is as dense as a bag of rocks please help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstagram/pseuds/thirstagram
Summary: After getting stood up on a supposed date, Byleth tries to drink his problems away. The cute bartender takes notice and offers him an experience that changes his life. Quite literally.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 35





	Ectasy of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was based on a tweet for a friend. I have not written fanfic in years, please spare me.

“Bartender, another shot please” Byleth groans into his hands. He never thought online dating would be so brutal, physically and emotionally draining. The amount of times he’s been stood up in the past week would not look great on a resume. Byleth always preferred to date someone he’s already friends with, the old fashioned way, not through some screen where all you get are superficial pieces of a person or get asked for a nude every five seconds. He’s not like that, he can’t just throw himself into the deep end.

The current situation has left us with a lonely, green-haired boy sitting alone in a bar trying to drown out the noise with whatever means necessary. Tonight’s failure stems from the guy not showing up. Byleth had planned everything out, go to his favorite taco place across the street, talk about his dog, go back to his apartment and cuddle while watching a movie. That’s all he was looking for. Of course in this day and age, people just want to take skip all the talk and head straight for the sheets. He even put on his favorite shirt, which was a gift from his sister, the blue one with white polka dots. He let his dog pick it out. It was all supposed to work out.

The passing of time has become so abstract that he doesn’t even realize the bar is half empty and quarter past one in the morning.

How long until he’s able to find the one person he can introduce to his dog?

The bartender comes by and asks Byleth if he would like something to eat before the kitchen closes.

“Do you guys have any fries? Just give me whatever fries you have.”

There was a certain comfort he found in eating fries. The crunch, the saltiness, the texture, it all blended perfectly to create the best version of potato there could ever be.

The bartender comes back and places a plate of freshly made fries that are steaming hot. He didn’t hesitate to take a handful to try and suppress the dread he’s feeling.

“You know, it’s not safe to eat the food while it can still burn you.”

Byleth looks up from his plate and suddenly chokes up. You see, all he was paying attention to was someone who was serving drinks, he didn’t have time to remember a face. But now that the bartender has caught his attention, Byleth can’t seem to form a sentence. The piercing purple eyes that could murder a soul, the pink lips that seem devious in every way, the fair skin of someone untouched by the sun, and the purple hair that somehow shines even in the darkest of places—he was mesmerized.

“Did eating the fries fry your brain?” The bartender chuckled at his own joke. He draws amusement from his captivating appearance, he knows how he looks and the effect that it has on people and he’s not afraid to use it for his advantage.

“Y-yeah no, I’m fine,” Byleth clears his throat, “Everything is good. Just… really tired.”

“Well, you can’t be driving around intoxicated. I’ll drive you home after I’m done cleaning.”

“N-no you don’t have to do that, I took the train here.”

“Even worse, how dare you risk your life with public transportation. Think of the bacteria you’ve come in contact with.”

The bartender seems to be really working something because Byleth would not accept a ride from a stranger otherwise. Yet, here we are alone on a Friday night, talking it up with a bartender. Is he really that lonely?

“P-please, it’s not necessary.”

“I insist. Besides,” he moves a piece of his hair behind his right ear, “I got time to kill before sunrise.”

Byleth can’t think straight and even his thoughts are slurring words. And something about the bartender just feels magnetic, almost mystical in a sense.

“Okay.” 

“Alright, just stay there I’ll be done in a bit.” 

Byleth sits on his stool, passing the time playing a game on his phone. Some gacha game he recently downloaded and has become obsessed with, trying to one-up his sister as of late.

The bartender finishes and signals Byleth to go outside while he locks up.

Outside, Byleth seemed underdressed for the weather. He forgot that during this time of year, the weather fluctuates and can never be predictable and right now, it feels like absolute zero. He begins to shiver and rub his hands together, tucking them under his armpit to find as much warmth as possible. He always thought about moving south, just to avoid the snow, however, giving up seasonal change for hot, humid, tropical weather all year long does not sound like fun either. 

He turns to look up at the sky, watching as a plane flew by and the stars shimmering in the cloudless night. Nothing can replace the feeling of serenity right now—perhaps the last one for a while. 

“Let’s go.” The bartender said, and both started to walk to the back parking lot.

Something to know about Byleth, is his unconditional kindness to the world. All his friends say he couldn’t hurt a fly even if he tried to, but you can definitely trust your life with him. And it’s due to this selflessness that he opens the backseat of the car because he doesn’t feel comfortable invading the space of someone he just met.

“You can sit in the front, I’m not a taxi.”

Byleth let out a nervous laugh. He feels so out of place and anyone could tell from a mile away.

On the ride back to his apartment, Byleth has spent the majority of it staring outside the window, watching the lights of the city flash by and the people still out trying to fill the hole missing from their life. The Bartender hasn’t really made an attempt on Byleth’s life yet, and he’s still following the route on the GPS to the apartment, so he’s relaxed a bit. 

He’s able to distract himself from thinking too deeply since the alcohol has really gotten to his brain and the music playing in the car really won’t let him. He doesn’t mind the music, although it’s not something he’d listen to if he had the choice. The punk rock vibes don’t really flow with Byleth but somehow fits the Bartender so well. 

The guy seems to be well kept, there’s no mess inside the car. Byleth notices how his crush taps his fingers on the steering while driving as well as his left foot to the rhythm of the music. Moreover, the Bartender is not the typical beefcake that he’d see nowadays. He looks to be working out but not for the purpose of changing shape but staying fit. His arms just fit perfectly with the shirt he’s wearing, and the jeans work well with his thighs. 

“It’s not nice to stare.”

Byleth’s heart immediately sinks to his stomach and his face turns red. Of course, the guy knew he was being looked at! 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“You didn’t. You don’t have to apologize.”

Byleth responds with haste, his heartbeat getting alarmingly fast, “Right, of course...”

“Let’s break some ice shall we?” The guy says and turns down the music. The last thing Byleth wanted, to actually engage in a conversation with the bartender about his personal life and why he was trying to drink the thoughts away. It’s embarrassing trying to explain to someone who looks like they were sculpted by some god why you’re single.

“So, my name is Yuri. What’s yours?”

“Byleth...”

“Well Byleth, for what reason have our paths crossed tonight?”

Perhaps it was the alcohol talking, but Byleth didn’t seem to refrain from opening up, “I got stood up. Hell, I’ve been getting stood up all week. I feel like there’s something wrong with me. No guy wants to be with me for whatever reason and I’m starting to feel insecure more than I normally do. And I know that I don’t need someone to feel validated or not alone or whatever, but it would just be nice to have someone who I could wake up to and cook eggs in the morning, you know? Someone to share time with who wants me equally as I do them.”

“Not everyone is looking to settle at our age. Everyone is suddenly looking for a fling, a moment to hold onto that will just fade to nothingness in a couple of months and not really take the time to appreciate someone for a prolonged period of time,” Yuri flicks his eyes toward the rearview mirror. “It’s all about instant gratification with none of the hassles of building an emotional connection, even though, sex is an emotional connection. But no one is ready to have that conversation.”

Byleth looks at Yuri, taken by surprise that they share the same viewpoint. It’s rare to find someone who shares the same values, and even rarer to find someone that looks so good while driving.

“You’re like…my spirit animal.”

“Oh I’m a spirit that’s for sure.”

“And you’re so young. And your skin, look at your skin! It’s like you found the fountain of youth! We share the same age and yet you have this knowledge far beyond anyone else I’ve met.”

Yuri smiled at this, Byleth appeared to be catching on, but nothing concrete has been made yet so he can’t form the conclusion.

Yuri actually had an eye on Byleth all week. It was coincidental that he started working the same week he noticed a certain green-haired boy standing alone beneath the neon lights across the street. So he began his mission. Every night Yuri would take note of Byleth, the drink he ordered, the food, and what he was wearing. At the end of the week, Yuri managed to collect enough information to make the boy swoon over him. 

Yuri’s longtime friend suggests casting a spell of attraction, however, Yuri preferred the occurrence to happen naturally; if Byleth walked into the bar without magic at work, then it’s meant to be. He didn’t like to think that he cheated his way into Byleth’s heart. Besides, we all know that a natural attraction is far more powerful than a magical one; you can always break the spell. Yuri has become an expert on winning the hearts of men, for the little time he has with them, he makes the most of it—he’ll always outlive them. This time, it feels like Mother Nature has blessed Yuri with the man he’s been waiting an eternity for and hopes to actually make it last.

They arrive at the apartment. Yuri goes around the car, to help Byleth out—he is in no condition to be walking by himself. Both boys walk up the stairs into the building and into the elevator. Byleth lives a couple of floors up since he likes the view of the city. Some voice inside of Yuri’s head is saying that this might all be a mistake and he shouldn’t be going after someone’s heart who is so young and vulnerable, but his heart is saying otherwise. He wants to defy all the rules, he wants to fall in love, and this boy who he’s escorting seems to be all his heart ever wanted. He has no idea that the planets aligned perfectly this night to give him the love of his life.

Inside, Byleth rushes to the bathroom and Yuri waits by the door. Byleth’s apartment is actually decent, heck, even more than decent. Yuri looks around, in awe of the place. In all the places he’s lived and seen, this has got to be the most sacred. He notices a painting on the back wall next to the window. Yuri begins to wonder if the boy really has no idea of the details in the frame. The painting is of a royal family—a king, a queen, and twins brothers, enjoying their last moments together on the throne. He remembers that day, still fresh in the back of his head.

“Sorry about that—Oh, you saw the painting of the royal family.”

“Yes, I find it funny how the two boys sit on the throne while the king and queen stand next to them”

When Yuri was born, he looked completely different than how he looks now. In his family, there was a vampire gene that only appeared every other generation of males. His father was unaffected, however, when the twins were born, Yuri was the first. The family worked hard to ensure he knew what it meant to have the mark of a vampire. He was not to use his powers for bad and rather embrace the fact that this is a part of his being. After the war, Yuri continued living, a pang of guilt he has carried ever since. As he got older, the features of his other self began to show—fangs, purple eyes and hair, and power beyond the imaginable. 

“Precisely, I found this at an antique store and fell in love with it in an instant” Byleth responds with a smile and Yuri felt a rush of happiness not being able to hold back the smile he had for Byleth. He feels exactly what the boy is feeling.

“I always feel like I belong in an antique store,” Yuri says and Byleth immediately laughed.

“You might be wise, but you’re not old.”

The boys are sitting on the couch watching reruns of some show on TV. Yuri had insisted on going home but Byleth told him he could stay the night. Yuri was trying to avoid explaining why all of a sudden fangs are coming out of his mouth. He had learned over the year, his family’s breed of vampires doesn’t disappear with the sun rather are in a weakened state throughout the day. His vision would get so bad that he can’t see two feet in front of him and would also rather not explain why he’s wearing glasses all of a sudden.

Yuri looked at his watch, noticing that it was five-thirty in the morning and the sun would begin to rise soon. Byleth fell asleep about an hour ago on Yuri’s lap. Yuri couldn’t help but swoon over the sight in front of him—an angel when awake and when he sleeps. Certain parts of Yuri want to destroy that rosy image of Byleth and see how he takes it, but he has to hold himself back from destroying what might be the best relationship he’s ever had. A sweet, caring boy with beautiful green hair has given his hospitality to a complete stranger because it’s just what he does. 

Byleth will always see the good in people despite what anyone else might say. Yuri learned the hard way not everyone might be comfortable with the idea that a vampire is walking around ready to “suck the life out of them.” Yuri has discipline, and he would not just pick some random because he felt like it. The last time he had human blood was about a year ago. He’d rather not think about that day, his accomplice made the whole situation a mess.

Yuri tried to slowly lift Byleth’s head up, trying not to wake him. He sets him down and begins to slowly walk towards the bathroom, he makes sure the door is locked. Yuri looks at the mirror, nothing. He read somewhere there was a way for him to get back his reflection, all he had to do was find himself. Whatever the hell that meant. 

He sits on top of the toilet, “What are you getting yourself into?” He groaned and covered his face with his hands. This was not something he had been planning for long and he only thought of the next day or so, but nothing past that and now he’s just making it up as he goes. The idea of losing Byleth pained him more than he knew, he couldn’t explain the magnetic pull between them, and he seeks to understand why. 

But for right now, all he’s concerned with is assuring that Byleth loves him for who he is. He pulls out the glasses from inside his jean jacket.

He walks out of the bathroom and heads for the kitchen. There’s some time to kill before Byleth wakes up, so why not cook some breakfast? Maybe some waffles? Or is Byleth a pancakes person? He cooks both. Yuri just wants to make sure he’s crush is well taken care of. He pulls out a hair tie from his wrist and picks up his hair. Meanwhile, in the living room, Byleth half-asleep looks up to see Yuri cooking in the kitchen—must be a dream of course, and goes back to sleep.

An hour passes and Yuri is done setting the table for a breakfast buffet. Two plates, one of pancakes and one waffle, sit on the opposite side of the round table. He also took some time to make some scrambled eggs and bacon. He also included a little fruit bowl of literally just strawberries. Byleth has a pretty empty fridge, the university student lifestyle is a struggle in a city so big, no one has the time to appreciate the actual delicacy of life. Yuri hopes that can change now that they’ve met.

Yuri sees the head of green sit up on the couch, “Good morning sleepyhead.”

“Good morn—did something burn?” Byleth asks, shocked by the strange aroma in the air, the smell of a home-cooked meal is so foreign to him at this point.

“Um… no? I made breakfast.”

Byleth is still confused, “You made breakfast? Did you even sleep?”

“No, I’m nocturnal. Is there an issue?”

“No… I mean, why did you make breakfast? To a stranger, you just met last night?” Byleth stands up from the couch and stretches, his shirt lifting up just enough to reveal the v-line. Yuri keeps a mental image of that.

“I wanted to do something nice. Plus you need to eat up after getting wasted last night. Food is good for the soul.”

Byleth is still in shock, not only did this man he barely knows make him breakfast, he made pancakes AND waffles? Is he still dreaming? His stomach growls, “Everything looks so delicious...”

“Thanks, I hope It actually tastes good.”

Both of them sit at the table and Byleth begins to serve himself. Yuri takes a sip from the coffee he made, watching the boy enjoy the spoils of a domestic relationship.

Byleth moans as he takes the first bite of his waffle, “Holy shit, this is good.”

Yuri smiles.

“Are you going to eat anything?”

“I don’t eat much.”

“How come?”

“Appetite is very picky.”

“So then… what do you eat?”

“I can eat some fruits but no big meals. I usually just drink liquids for sustenance.”

“Interesting. Never met anyone who took shakes so seriously. Well I mean you have to If you want to maintain a body like that—“

Yuri is surprised by the comment made by the boy, he didn’t expect a compliment on his appearance, and Byleth has just struck a chord, “A body like what?”

“Well…” Byleth swallows and sips some coffee, “A body of a god.”

He raises an eyebrow, “Really?” Yuri sits back on his chair, arms crossed, amused by the conversation, “Tell me more.”

“No… I’m saying too much and again, you’re a stranger.”

“Well then let’s not be strangers, let’s be friends. I mean we already slept together.”

Byleth chokes on his food, “We did _what?_ ”

Yuri chuckles, “Yeah, you fell asleep on my lap last night. Don’t you remember?”

Byleth can barely remember how exactly they arrived at the apartment. The amount of alcohol in his system was more than he imagined. He completely blocked out certain parts of the night and wouldn’t be surprised if he had woken up naked in the middle of the street. 

“I guess I don’t.”

“Next time make sure you’re conscious, I like the people I’m sleeping with giving consent.”

Byleth nods in agreement, scared of what Yuri would say next.

“You want to walk around the park? See some cute dogs?”

“I love dogs as much as the next person, however, I cannot be in the sun for long periods of time.”

“Oh well, with a skin as fair as yours, it might not be good for you.”

Byleth finally notices the glasses on Yuri, “Since when did you have glasses?”

“I only need them for certain things.”

“Huh… Okay.”

Yuri is baffled that Byleth didn’t question him further.

“We can stay inside and watch some movies, maybe binge a show?” Byleth suggests. Yuri enjoys the idea of cuddling up to him, being wrapped in his warm arms for an entire day.

“Are you sure you can handle me for an entire day?” Yuri asks, trying to entice the other boy.

“I can do that and more. In fact…” Byleth stands up and goes to his bedroom. Yuri chuckles, his mission has evolved and now he must find other ways of entertaining Byleth.

Meanwhile, Byleth is in his room finding appropriate binge attire. He finds a pair of red shorts that fit his thighs perfectly, accentuating what little he has. He always makes do with that he has, and works like a charm every time, besides, people like him for his personality not for his appearance. He then puts on a white t-shirt to complete the look, this is the one he received a gift that was a little bigger than intended and is able to hide what he’s wearing underneath creating the perfect illusion.

Byleth looks at himself in the mirror, “What are you getting yourself into?” He says to his reflection and lets out a big sigh.

_You can do this Byleth. You can do this._

Back in the living room, Yuri is all set and waiting for his crush to return. He wonders why Byleth needed to change. In fact, he should change himself but he doubts the boy has anything that would fit him. The door from the room opens and Yuri is rendered speechless, Byleth uses this advantage.

“I only found this big t-shirt to wear, I hope that’s okay with you,” Byleth says with a sly smile as he walks towards the couch, he sits on the opposite side of the couch in hopes of increasing the tension between them.

Yuri takes a good look of Byleth and begins to wonder if there’s anything underneath, “Y-yea you’re fine”

“Since we’re friends I can be comfortable around you”

 _And you treat all your friends like this?_ “Yeah, no problem,” Yuri says shifting in his seat due to some rising action.

It’s like they’re having a competition to see who would give in first. Who can be the most sexual with doing absolutely nothing? This isn’t good, Yuri has been prone to pull out the fangs whenever his sex drive goes on overload and his powers come in full force. 

They’re enjoying a crime show Byleth has been into lately. Yuri has been inconspicuously catching looks of Byleth trying to picture him naked and what he’s hiding underneath the shirt. Yuri has been trying to hide his body’s response to the rising sexual tension and it’s not working out so well for him. He can feel the fangs trying to come out.

“Are you thirsty? I’m thirsty” Byleth asks and puts the show on pause.

“Parched”

Byleth claps his hands, “Great, I’ll go make us some drinks.” He walks to the kitchen. Yuri watches Byleth walk to the kitchen, noticing the way the boy’s ass moves in ways he can’t explain and is sending him to another dimension. Byleth opens one of the cabinets and bends over. 

_That was it._

Yuri loses all self-control and sinks into the couch. The fangs have been released and his powers heighten. He doesn’t know what to do now, he could just escape without a trace or stay and endure the pain.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Yuri says and immediately locks himself inside. He feels like he’s been through this already today. He steams up the mirror to reveal his reflection and looks at the fangs growing in pain. A surge of anger overcomes him that he let it get this bad thinking that he had everything under control. Clearly he didn’t. And now not only is he hard as a rock but his fangs are something that doesn’t add into the equation. 

How is he supposed to explain to Byleth that he’s a vampire? 

He walks out of the bathroom, Byleth still in the kitchen, and sits back down on the couch. The level of embarrassment is through the roof. Yuri had to think of a way to distract Byleth from the fact that he is in the room with a blood-sucking demon. Well, as per Yuri’s thoughts.

Byleth walks back to the living room with two drinks in hand and a bowl of chips, “I didn’t know if you were hungry, I could eat all this but I can share if you’re hungry”

Yuri had put on his jean jacket and popped up the collar in efforts to hide the fangs. He had to think quickly and this was the only thing at his disposal.

“You cold?” Byleth asks.

“Yeah.”

“I can turn up the thermostat.”

“No no, it’s fine.”

“You sure?”

“I’m fine.”

“Okay.” Byleth gives in with curiosity still pecking at him, he unpauses the show.

To their dismay, the next half hour passes rather long. Yuri still unable to retract his fangs and Byleth still curious how Yuri can be cold. So, he hatches a plan. This is so out of character for him but curiosity is killing him. And it actually might.

Byleth begins to inch closer to Yuri, leaving the rest of the couch empty. It’s a bold move for the boy but he’s determined for it to work. Yuri is trying to fight all the inner demons trying to escape for dominance, so much so that he fails to notice that Byleth is now centimeters away from him, beginning to lay his head on top of his shoulders.

_Why did he have to go and do that?_

Yuri breaks the silence and says something he instantly regrets, “I think maybe this has gone too far.” He shifts in his place and stands up from the couch.

“What do you mean?”

Yuri, sighs. He doesn’t know what else is left to do. He uncovers his face. 

“What am I supposed to be looking at?”

“My fangs.”

“Okay? Some people have really pronounced fangs?”

Yuri sighs. 

“I have this thing that whenever my sex drive reaches a certain limit, my fangs come out and I can’t retract them until I satisfy the need”

“Your sex drive? Are you… turned on?”

“Very much so.”

Byleth blushes. He has chosen to ignore the fact that _this man has sex activated fangs._

“Okay, let’s do something about it then”

Wide-eyed, Yuri responds, “Huh? Are you not picking up anything of what I’m saying?”

Byleth tilts his head, unsure what the man is referring to, “Is there something else I should know?”

“I’m a fucking _vampire._ “

Byleth relaxes back into the couch, “Oh. Would have never guessed.”

“I’ve been giving you hints from the entire time we’ve met. Most of them are subtle.”

“Really?” Byleth has been so oblivious to everything around him ever since he got wasted last night. He begins to put some pieces together, “Are you the reason why I’m acting like this?”

“Most likely yeah. If a vampire finds their soulmate then the magnetism between them becomes irresistible and both parties experience extreme attraction to each other”

“So I’m your soulmate?” Byleth smiles. 

_He’s really not paying attention to anything else,_ Yuri thought. Maybe this is a good thing, a change of pace from previous romantic encounters Yuri has suffered.

“Are you not bothered by the idea that I’m a vampire? I’m 524 years old”

“Well… I take interest in some occult things, never really felt bothered by the idea of a vampire. What I can’t believe is that a guy actually likes me.”

Yuri sits back down on the couch, unsure how to really process this. “So you’re okay with this?”

“Yeah! It’s kinda cool.”

Yuri chuckles. He feels relieved that he finally found someone that accepted him and has made him feel welcomed. Over the years, he has endured so much hate and isolation that had given up, right up until he laid eyes on that green hair boy beneath the neon lights across the street. He gave love another chance and sure enough, it has rewarded him with the most perfect human that could ever walk the earth.

“So… Would you like some assistance with your issue?”

Yuri smiles, his fangs showing. Byleth felt a sudden wave of arousal from it. It’s strange… Was this a new kink?

“Please let me kiss those beautiful lips of yours,” Yuri pleads. He’s so desperate for some contact, he doesn’t know how he’s supposed to contain himself.

“Wouldn’t the fangs… get in the way?”

“Don’t worry, I know how to work around that.”

Byleth nods his head and Yuri cups his cheeks. The feeling of finally touching Byleth the way he’s been dreaming about for the past week—it drives him insane inside. The heartbeat of both boys speed up and synchronize. 

Their lips meet and Yuri thinks about the soft touch of silk, in a surprising turn of events, he’s the one mesmerized by the lips of his lover. It pulls him closer, and both of them begin to speed up the process. Yuri moves his tongue to lick Byleth’s jaw, letting out a moan. Both of them want to move past all the foreplay and get into it, the haste they go through to undress each other—the layers of Yuri’s clothes and what little Byleth has on. No words are exchanged between them as they kiss each other on the neck.

Yuri uses his fangs to leave a thin line of pleasure down Byleth’s neck and to his chest. It ignites something in Byleth causing him to thrust upwards, making contact with Yuri. Yuri lays the boy down on the couch and begins kissing behind the ear. The sound of moaning escaping his lips.

He whispers, “You want me to fuck you?”

Byleth nods, “Yes please.”

“Do you have a condom?” 

Byleth reaches for the coffee table and opens up the little gold box, pulling out a condom. Yuri thinks that this is the most convenient way to keep the mood going without leaving the room. 

Byleth opens the wrapper and hands it to Yuri, who spreads the submissive boy’s leg wide open. He lines himself up and begins to slide himself inside Byleth’s tight hole. He hasn’t had any sex in months and it has all paid off for this moment. 

Byleth squirms, he’s never been used to a dick so big. He takes pleasure from it, sending shivers down his spine.

Yuri’s voice lowered, “Is that good for you baby?”

Byleth clenches and adjusts around the dick and then nods. Yuri pushes the rest of his dick in and begins to build a steady rhythm. He watches as Byleth breathes heavily, with the face of euphoria, he gets turned on by seeing how good he makes the boy feel. A little moan escapes Byleth’s lips and Yuri grins, he’s proud of his work—making the boy completely his, and he plans to destroy every sense of innocence left in him.

Byleth begins to beg, “P-Please… Go faster… Please…” There’s hunger in his eyes and he wants to be completely wrecked right now. Seeing Yuri’s smile as he complies with his request burns the fire inside him brighter, his fangs make it all the better and in the back of his head, he’s thinking about it _._ But he can’t really ask Yuri now… In the middle of all… this? _Can he?_

“You want me to fuck you good, baby? You like that don’t you?” Yuri says as he speeds up and fucks with greater force, the sound throughout the room getting louder. It’s no secret that Yuri can fuck, but the amount of passion he’s putting into this is something not even he has experienced. Byleth brings out everything that is primal within Yuri, bringing to light a whole new person that’s been trapped inside for centuries.

“W-wait” Byleth manages to say in between moans. Yuri stops and instantly pulls out, causing Byleth to give out a big sigh.

“Are you okay? Am I hurting you? Is everything good? I want to make sure everything is good before continuing this..” Byleth can hear how worried Yuri is for his well being. He wants to make sure his soulmate is well taken care of while attempting to fuck the life out of him.

“Yea I’m fine. I just… I wanted to try a new position.”

“Okay,” Yuri responds and moves back a bit as Byleth sits up. Their sweaty bodies staining the couch is a thought Byleth will save for another time. “Tell me what to do.”

“I… I wanna try to ride you.”

Yuri grins as Byleth blushes. Clearly he’s always been the one to just take orders, but maybe this time, he could try to be on top for once; to take control of the reigns for a while. Yuri, of course, is happy to oblige.

Yuri lays down on the couch and Byleth climbs on top of him, aligning himself with the dick. Yuri looks at Byleth’s face through the whole process, infatuated with the sight before him. He slowly moves down, trying to relax his hole as he takes in the entirety of Yuri’s length.

Once Byleth is positioned correctly, he starts to move his hips in a circle in an attempt to find the sweet spot. He looks down at Yuri, who nods in a form of _“You’re doing great”_ which reassures confidence in him to continue on. Slowly, he begins to move his body up down in a rhythm, making sure to hit the spot every time. He tilts his head back in pleasure which causes Yuri to get even more aroused. Byleth picks up speed and the sound of skin on skin contact gets louder—along with the grunts and moans from both boys.

Yuri’s fangs begin to ache, he’s craving for more.

Both of them are in two different planes going through the same experience yet still manage to communicate.

Byleth places his hands on Yuri’s chest for support, while still riding with as much pleasure as possible. Yuri takes his hand and begins to stroke Byleth’s dick. Someone had to pleasure him at some point. He moves it on par with Byleth’s movements, breaking down another wall of intimacy. Byleth huffs as he tries to keep up with the pleasure from both ends. Yuri looks up to see the pretty blue eyes he fell in love with; there’s no prettier sight than the one of your lover riding you while you masturbate them.

“F-Fuck… I-I… Hmmm,” Byleth begins to say but is interrupted by the strokes from Yuri’s hands

“You want to cum for me, babe?”

Byleth nods, “Yes sir.”

“Go ahead.”

Yuri continues to stroke Byleth as the sounds from his mouth get louder.

Byleth shouts out, “Fuck!” As he came all over Yuri’s hand and chest. He slows down as he tries to catch his breath. Yuri licks the cum off his hands. 

“Still not done babe,” Yuri says and he grabs Byleth’s ass as he starts to increasingly pound the boy who seems to not be able to take anymore. Even though he wants to continue going. Yuri grasps on to his lover’s ass even tighter as he felt himself climax.

“Bite me.”

Yuri fell offbeat. “What?”

“I want… you… to bite me”

“Byleth… I… Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yes”

“The implications of this… Byleth, you can’t make a decision like this on a whim. Let alone in the middle of sex.”

“ I’m positive,” Byleth says and kisses Yuri on the lips. He positions himself right next to his lover’s fangs—embracing for what’s to come.

Just as he reaches the point of orgasm, Yuri bites down on Byleth’s neck. He grunts as he comes inside of him.

Byleth flinches and hisses at the pain, which surprisingly lasts a second.

Both boys lay on the couch, heaving, competition for the little oxygen in the air right now. Yuri plays with Byleth’s hair, while Byleth traces figures on Yuri’s chest.

“How long before I…”

“You won’t start feeling anything till 12 hours from now”

“12 hours left of being mortal”

“You’ll feel instant regret though. Like, it’s a total mess for the first couple hours full of nausea, migraine, pain… all before your senses start to heighten and it’s just a complete transformation from there”

“Sounds like fun” Byleth jokes and both of them laugh.

“But seriously, why did you just…want that?”

“While being on top, it made me think about wanting to spend the rest of my life with you. And the idea of immortality just makes all the better. We can be domestic vampire hunting partners!” Byleth sounds elated at the thought for what little he had to think about it. He must’ve thought of everything in those minutes spent fucking the love of his life.

Yuri moves his head down from looking at the ceiling and looks at Byleth, he felt the shift and looked at him as well, “Well, I’m glad I get to spend my eternity with you”

“What are we going to do now?”

“Well… One thing about being a vampire is your overly active sex drive…”

“Again?”

Yuri shrugs, “Only if you’re up for it.”

Byleth grins and immediately flip positions, with him on top.

“Then I’m the one in charge now.”


End file.
